1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to substituted 2-aminotetralins and to processes for preparing such compounds. More particularly, the invention relates to compounds for therapeutic use, in particular in treating disorders of the central nervous, cardiovascular and endocrine systems. The compounds of this invention are also useful for alleviating glaucoma in mammals.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is known that various hydroxylated 2-aminotetralins of the general formula ##STR4## where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are saturated alkyl groups and n is 1 or 2, are dopamine receptor agonists (Mc Dermed et al., J. Med. Chem. 18, 362 (1975); Feenstra et al., Arch. Pharmacol. 313, 213 (1980).
It is also known that certain dopaminergic compounds can lower intraocular pressure in various mammals. For example, it has been suggested that bromocriptine may lower intraocular pressure in man. (See The Lancet, Feb. 4, 1984, "Bromocriptine Eyedrops Lower Intraocular Pressure without Affecting Prolactin Levels.", by Mekki, et al. at pages 287-288.)
Similarly, bromocriptine, as well as lergotrile and pergolide has been shown to lower the intraocular pressure of rabbits and the latter two compounds also lowered the intraocular pressure of monkeys. (See Potter, D. E. and Burke, J. A. (1982/1983), "Effects of Ergoline Derivatives on Intraocular Pressure and Iris Function in Rabbits and Monkeys", Curr. Eye Res. 2, 281-288 and Potter, D. E., Burke, J. A. and Chang, F. W. (1984), "Ocular Hypotensive Action of Ergoline Derivatives in Rabbits: Effects of Sympathectomy and Domperidone Pretreatment", Curr. Eye Res. 3, 307-314.)
It has also been shown that certain dopamine analogs of the phenylethylamine class, e.g. N-methyldopamine, N,N-dimethyl-dopamine and N,N-di-n-propyldopamine, may alter ocular function by operating through a variety of mechanisms. However, N-methyl dopamine appeared to function by suppressing aqueous humor formation. (See Potter, D. E., Burke, J. A. and Chang, F. W. (1984), "Alteration in Ocular Function Induced by Phenylethylamine Analogs of Dopamine", Curr. Eye Res. 3, 851-859.)
Finally, certain aminotetralins were shown to lower intraocular pressure in rabbits. (See Burke, J. A., Chang, F. W. and Potter, D. E. (1984), "Effects of Aminotetralins on Intraocular Pressure and Pupillary Function in Rabbits", J. Auton, Pharmacol. 4, 185-192.)